The Golden Couple
by Ms. Diamond
Summary: Edward from London and Bella From NY meet and dance with each other in a So You Think You Can Dance season in which the U.S.A and England are combined. When they work together can they win? Canon Couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I'm from the Netherlands and last Sunday the finals of **_**So You Think You Can Dance?**_** aired and I came up with the idea to write a story about it. Our SYTYCD is combined with dancers from Belgium so there are contestants from both the Netherlands and Belgium dancing in the show and to keep the same effect I combined the U.S.A with England. **

**This is my first story and I have no Beta so please don't be too cruel!**

**Let 's begin!**

**#TGC#**

**BPOV**

"In five minutes you're up" the guy with the walky-talky shouted at me. I'm so nervous I know I shouldn't be but still I can't help to feel the butterflies swamping in my belly.

Let me explain why I'm so nervous. At the moment I am back stage in the theater where the auditions for _so you think you can dance? 2011_ are held. I know I shouldn't be nervous because from the age of 4 I have had lessons in classic ballet and in modern ballet. So that are 15 years of dance lessons, but I know I am too short to be a ballerina that was made awfully clear by my dance instructor who said to me: "You can dance all you want but with 5.2 feet you can't become a prima ballerina." But that didn't stop me, I was the best of my class and graduated with honors from Julliard. That was in June now it is now august, I want to show to everyone that a little dancer can be a great dancer especially to Mrs. Kiviet my teacher at Julliard.

I took a gulp water from the water bottle I was handed at the entrance of the building, and started to stretch my muscles. My dance routine had to be no longer that one minute I found out when my application was accepted so the past one and a half months I have been slaving over it. It had to be perfect because I didn't want to give Mrs. Kiviet the satisfaction of seeing me fail just as she told me. I wanted to inspire short dancers to continue to dance and to not give up even though they are too little.

"Miss. Swan?" asked the man with the walky-talky. "Yes?" I answered turning around to face the man.

"you're up in one minute can you please get ready and stay behind the closed doors until I say yes? "

"of course" I answered pushing my nerves away. I stood there for what felt like a second before I heard the loud, Yes!, through the back stage area.

I opened the doors and walked in to find a large crowd and the jury before me.

**#TGC#**

**I hoped you like it and I hope someone want to be my Beta!**

**I don't know if I will be writing more or not this is my first try at making a FanFic so it is just a sort of test to see what reactions I get. Please leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! **

**Here is Bella's audition I hope you like it and please leave me a review!**

**Disclaimer : Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters, and I also don't own the program SYTYCD.**

**#TGC#**

"And what's your name?" asked Carmen Martinez. I admire her so much. She is now, I think, almost 50 years old but when she was around my age she was world champion in Latin dances. When you see her dance your breath just leaves your body, not only because she has the most beautiful shining, dark hair but also because her moves are so feminine and gorgeous. I hope that when I reach the live shows I will get to dance a Latin dance and maybe get some tips from her.

"Bella Swan" I answered trying to stand still and to not show them how much I shake of the nerves.

"And what dance style are you going to do?" she smiled trying to take away some of my nerves, while I was picked up an invisible hair from my little, black dress.

"Modern" I said while looking all of the four judges in the eyes to show them I'm not a scared little girl.

"OK then, you can begin" Aro said with a encouraging smile. Aro is the CEO of the dance company who will offer you a job if you win SYTYCD. And I think he is around 60 with is white hair and frail looking skin.

I turned around and walked to the middle of the stage. I stood still in my starting pose until the music started. When it did the world around me faded, like it always did when I started to dance.

My dance routine was over in no time. And I walked to the front again to speak with the judges. _Please let them like it and I hope they liked the song also_, I thought. _ The crowd would vote for me with all the cheering they are doing. At least I hope so._

Phil Dwyer started to speak to my first. He is a Hip Hop dancer/ choreographer .And he dresses like one too, with a baseball cap backwards on his head and his clothes look as if they're four sizes too big. "You have, for such a young girl, a lot of passion in you." That made me smile, I'm glad he could see that dancing was my passion. "from the begin to the end I was in trance and could only look at you, it was beautiful." He said with a smile. "Thanks" I said to the microphone, that a guy with a walky-talky placed in from of me just a few seconds ago, while I was still panting.

"I loved how much strength you had in you movements from that you can see that you have gone to ballet school." Carmen said and I saw Garret nodding his head 'yes' . Garret is a professional ballet dancer and decided to take a break from all the ballet tours he was doing and be a judge in this competition, so I was very happy to see he was agreeing with Carmen. "Ballet is my specialty and I can say that you showed us and exceptional good piece of dancing, so with the three of us in your favor and I see that Aro also agrees , it is clear that you are going to Bootcamp! Come here to get your ticket." Garret said. I ran to the desk they were sitting at, thanked them, took my ticket and ran for the exit, all the while the crowd was going nuts with cheering and clapping.

**# TGC#**

**I know the chapters are short but I don't have al lot of time to write I hope in the future they can become longer.**

**Please let me know what you think of it!**

**There are links on my profile for the dress and the dance and the song that Bella did/was wearing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Hello! **

**So I have found some time to write another chapter,**

**Here it comes!**

**Disclaimer : all the characters and the tv show SYTYCD are not mine!**

**#TGC#**

When I opened the door I jumped in the open arms of my mother, Renee. She was the only one that could come today. I don´t have al lot of friends especially since I was always training, and my dad is a police officer in the small town I grew up in, Forks, he had duty to attend to but I think he didn´t want to be around this much people, he is a bit of a loner.

People think often I'm a loner too but I don't think of myself as a loner, just someone with clear views of her future and someone who will give anything up the get to that future. My mom is the opposite of someone with a clear future she loves to change her mind often and to try new things and hobby´s. She loves it when she is in the center of attention and today she is getting plenty of attention. My mom is 39 and she looks ten years younger and she often takes use of that, if you know what I mean. But still she´s my mom and I love her, she was the one to encourage me to go on ballet when I was four. And I owe her for that because if she hadn´t I don't think I would have come this far.

"You did great honey!" she squealed in my hear while hugging me.

"thanks mom" I said back, a bit embarrassed but all the people looking at me.

" I´m so proud of you, I was watching on the live TV screen They put up there" she said pointing at a big flat screen in the right corner of the room. "and I must say that Phil guy isn´t ugly, if you follow my train of thoughts." Mom laughed while wiggling her eyebrows.

"God mom, that is so gross." I groaned.

" Don´t let it bother you cupcakes, your mama ain´t notin´ to be embarrassed about." She winked.

"You can be such a flirt mom. But let´s go I want to take a shower and to relax, because over a week I'll be in Boot camp and I got no time relaxing the." I said laughingly

" I know honey" she sighed." Well lets go then, go get your stuff and then we can go home"

Home, was for me with my mom here in New York. Mom and Forks didn´t really match, Forks was a little town where not much to do is and mom is so full of live she couldn´t stand to do nothing. So when I was around three she took me and left Forks for New York and we have lived there since.

We didn´t have a lot of money but we managed.

"OK I'll be right back" I said to her and left to go to the area where I left my stuff.

**#TGC#**

**So that was it for now maybe I have some time to write today, I´ll have to see.**

**I hoped you like it and leave me a review please!**

**Ms. Diamond**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there!**

**I got al lot of story- and authors alerts for you and I wanted to say thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me… which is too bad..**

**So this is chapter 4:**

**#TGC#**

"Bye kiddo" my dad said, hugging me goodbye. A week has past and now I'm saying goodbye to my parents because I'm leaving in a few minutes for the Boot camp. The last week had been spent in front of the mirror wall that my mom made in the basement for me a few years ago. I needed to perfect my moves but I was careful enough to not overexert myself, I needed all the energy for the upcoming week.

"Bye dad" I said sighing. I know my dad doesn´t really understand why I love dancing so much and he hoped I wanted to become a lawyer or another profession in which you have to obey rules. Like he does, I mean a police officer has to right? But still, I am great full that he is trying not to show his disappointment in my choices.

"Oh baby, I'm going to miss you so much" my mother cried pulling me out of my father's arms. She can be such a drama queen at times but I know she means well and is really going to miss me even if it is for only a week.

"I know mom but you´re going to be just fine, and you can always call dad" I said reassuringly even though my dad had a look on his face that said _: please don´t let her call me. _My mom gave me a snide look that said : _Yeah right I am so not going to do that. _So yeah that is my family dynamic…

"Well I really have to go now, bye mom, bye dad" I called walking backwards and waving.

"Goodbye kiddo" my dad said smiling. "see you later and you´re going to rock sweetheart, call me when you get there OK?" my mother cried, pinking a tear away.

"Yeah of course, bye now" I sighed.

**#TGC#**

_At the entrance of the Bootcamp_

The directions I got send me to 126 East 13th Street which is the address of the Peridance Capezio Center, New York. It was an relatively old building with mat red colored stones and green window frames.

Everywhere I looked where people of around my age to I guess around thirty making dance moves and there was a loud song on with a deep bass sound where a few hip hopers where dancing on.

I personally don´t really like songs with a deep bass, classic is more my thing but you get that with People who sat on a Ballet Academy.

I entered the building and walked over to the information desk.

"Hi, my name is Isabella Swan I'm one of the dancers who got a Boot camp ticket." I said with a smile, I just couldn't hide my happiness, to the lady behind the desk. She was an older looking woman with grey hair and glasses on the tip of her nose.

"Hello dear, can I see you ticket please" she said in a surprisingly soft voice. She looked like she was a ballet teacher and the one´s I know do not have a soft voice with all the loud speaking they did to reach over the sound of the music. I gave her my ticket and she scanned it, everything seemed to be alright. She gave me the number of my room and gave me a key.

"Thank you" I said and walked away.

The sleeping areas where in the building across the street. My room was on the third floor and was number 357, I came to an halt right before the door because I saw two names on the door. I didn´t know you had to share a room. I was just looking forward to spending some alone time this especially after I was training to whole day so I could rest. Now just hope that this ´Alice` has the same intentions as me.

**#TGC#**

**I don´t know the Peridance Capezio Center and I also don't know if there is a hotel across the street from there all I know is how the outside looks from Google maps so all the rest I mention about the center is my imagination and everything I say about the building they are staying in is also my imagination.**

**Thoughts about this chapter?**


	5. Meeting Alice

**I actually have to make some home work but i don´t feel like it so I thought I could write another chapter!**

**Bella is going to meet Alice now.**

**Disclaimer: all things related to twilight don't belong to me but to Miss. Meyer!**

**#TGC#**

I opened the door to find a small room which held two single beds and a closet where already hang some clothes who where obviously for a girl, with all the pink I could see. And to the left was a another door. I walked to it and opened the door to be pleasantly surprised to see an bathroom with a toilet ,sink with a mirror and a shower. I could see some beauty products standing on the sink. As I turned around to pull my suitcase on the bed, the door opened. A girl with short dark brown almost black hair came in. she was almost as tall is I am. I´m curious to find out which dance style is her favorite, I don't think ballet because if I'm already to short she is for sure.

"Hi! I´m Alice Brandon I presume you are Isabella swan?" she said with a smile.

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan but please call me Bella" I answered with I return also a friendly smile.

"Of course , Bella, if I may ask what is your dance style?" she asked. _Great minds think alike. _

"Ballet, and what is yours" I returned. "Ballroom dancing" she said while squaring her shoulders as if I were going to make fun of her. "Oh that is so cool, I was wondering what is was because I'm actually too short for ballet and I see that your shorter than me so.." I trailed of, she was looking at me with pity in her eyes. I didn't want her pity, but yeah I got it from almost everybody that knew my story, there was not much to do about it.

"So how long have you been dancing, and what is you specialty" I asked her, casually changing to subject back to her. " I have been ballroom dancing since I was six" she answered proudly. "and my specialty is Latin dances" she told me.

"Oh wow I have always admired Latin dancers, of course other ballroom dancers also but I especially like how Latin dancers move, I guess you like it that Carmen is one of the judges, or not?" I asked with a big smile.

" Of course! I love her, I once had been giving a lesson by her but I don't think she remembers me, it was five years ago." She said. "how old are you now then" I asked hoping she wouldn´t be one of those girls who were shy about their age. " I'm 22 and how old are you" she asked in return. In September I will be 19." I answered.

"Well I can´t wait to learn more about you, what do you say, shall we unpack your bag? I already did mine" she pointed at the closet with the pink clothes " and go to lunch afterwards" she asked with hope full eyes. I really just wanted to relax on my bed and maybe read _Wuthering heights_ but I didn´t want to see no to her see looked as if she really meant that she wanted to know some more about me and I didn´t have much friends so why not make one of her? I'm staying with her for a whole week and I didn't want her to dislike me so I answered with a " yes of course Alice I would love to."

**#TGC#**

**So that was it what did you think, do you like this Alice?**

**For the next update I want Five reviews please, how more reviews how quicker the updates!**

**So you at the next chapter!**


	6. First Workshop

**Hi there! **

**I wanted to say I'm a bit disappointed in the lack of reviews I got for the past chapters, 1 to be precise. I wanted to thank AZBarbie1992-2011 for that. But I just don´t understand why I won´t get a review from the rest of you, because every day I get emails from FF that people have put my story on their favorites list and that they want my story on alert. And I see how much of you read it and then I get 1 review? **

**I think you can imagine why I'm disappointed. But still I love this story and want to keep writing it but not for nothing because now I can´t learn anything of my mistakes because I don´t get any feedback. So I beg you please leave me a review?**

**Sorry for the long rant. **

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to S. Meyer!**

**But on to some more happy times! Here is the next chapter!**

**In this chapter Bella is at her first workshop of the Boot camp.**

**#TGC#**

"Jessica stand tall, Sandra keep your head up and look to the mirror." Madame Dubois said, with a French accent, to the two girls who were obviously not schooled in ballet. Madame Dubois is the Ballet choreographer of the show and is the teacher of this work shop. Today, my first workshop is ballet and my second, after lunch is Hip Hop fast. I´m excited to do the Hip Hop workshop because I never danced that before and I'm looking forward to learn how to move so fast. Madame Dubois stilled in front of me, she gave us a standard routine to do by the barre. "Good, very good. I presume you have been to a ballet school?" she mused while looking at my posture. "Yes, I have since I was four." I said to her, hoping she wouldn't say anything about how short I am.

"Well you posture I perfect, in my opinion, keep on the good work" and she walked to her next victim to criticize. _Thank god she didn´t say anything about my length._

While I was doing the exercise she had given us I couldn't help but to think back to this morning.

I had woken up to find Alice already ready to go and bursting with energy. "Thank God" she said while putting her hands up in a prayer position. " You are finally awake I have been waiting for you what seems hours!" I wasn´t fully awake but I heard something about the time so I looked at my bedside table where my alarm clock stood. 6.00 am it said. "God Alice" I groaned when she opened the curtains and the sunlight came streaming in. "get up Bella, the workshops start at 7 am and I still need to get some breakfast and we need to see in which workshops we are, _Rapidement_!" she said while slurring me out of my bed. "Jeesh give me ten minutes and I'm ready." I said with sleep still evident in my voice. I packed my toiletries and went in to the bathroom. I did my thing and when I came out of the bathroom I felt fully energized and ready to start the day.

"Okay I see you´re ready, come on let´s go." We both got our bags with our sport clothing in it for the rest of the day and walked to a little restaurant further in the street.

"So do you know anyone from back home who is competing?" I asked Alice before taking another bite of my absolute fabulous sandwich. "Yes, there is this one girl, Jessica, that I know. We went to high school together but never really were friends." She said after taking a sip of the coffee. Why she needs anymore energy is a mystery to me. "and you?" she asked while cutting her French toast in to little pieces. "No, I don´t know anybody at least not that I've heard of. I'm from New York so there are probably a lot New Yorkers but not really anyone I know. And I was born in a small town, my dad still lives there so if someone was competing I would´ve heard it from my dad." I said looking out of the window.

"Did you know, that England is also competing with us?" Alice asked with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. "No, I didn´t. since when? They didn't to that last season, right?" I answered her turning back to look at her.

"No, but I like it better this way a chance to meet new people" Alice said smiling. "uhm sorry to break it to you but you are already meeting new people here, like me , and I'm not from England." I said looking at her as if she was crazy. "Yes Bella I know, but you don´t have the sexy accent that the English have." She answered me back before we both fell into a fit of giggles.

"When we finally could breath normal again. Alice said to me that is was probably smart to look at the notice board that hang by the entrance of the dance school. So we packed our stuff, paid the bill and started walking towards the school.

#TGC#

There was where we found out that I had Ballet and that she had Hip Hop fast. And that was how I came here. "Come on Rosalie look as if your having fun not like you're eating a lemon!" Madame Dubois scolded a girl with long blond hair and with now an extremely fake smile on her face. I couldn´t keep my face strait I just had to laugh."Miss Swan got something to share with us" she said while giving me a glare. I just could feel all the blood that was rushing to my face, "Uh, n-no Madame." I answered her looking down. When she began talking to the pianist who was accompanying us with music, I risked a look at the girl Rosalie. She was smiling at me a real smile this time, and I smiled back at her.

**#TGC#**

**So that was it.**

**What did you think?**

**Just push the review button and do your thing!**

**Hope to get some more reviews, this time **


	7. Lunch

**Hi,**

**I hope all of you liked the last chapter.**

**So here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer : All the characters belong to miss. Meyer!**

**#TGC#**

When I walked in the cafeteria everywhere I looked there were people listening to music and talking , some were even dancing and doing some moves with their arms while they were sitting at a table. I kept looking around searching for Alice. _Huh, maybe she's not here yet. _I walked over to the salad bar and grabbed a ready-to-go Caesar salad. I saw some people eat hamburger and fries but I had no hunger for that. I still didn't see Alice so I started walking to a empty table. "Bella! over here!" I heard from the right. I startled and look to the left. _Why I'm I looking to the left? _I shook my head at myself and looked to the right. Where I saw Alice sitting at a table with a tall blonde guy and, to my surprise, Rosalie. "Hi Alice, Rosalie" is said to them. "Hi Bella, how did you know Rose" Alice asked. "Bella and I had the same Ballet workshop this morning." Rose answered for me, giving me a wink. "Yeah we had both Madame Dubois and let's say I feel sorry for you if you get her after lunch." I laughed. I looked over at the guy who sat next to Rose. "Hi I'm Bella" I said while putting my hand out for him to shake. "Hello Bella I am Jasper, the brother of Rosalie." He said, in a southern accent, shaking my hand. I looked from jasper to Rosalie I must admit the family resembles are as clear as the day. "Jasper and I met in the Hip Hop fast workshop." Alice said and with the look in her eyes I could see she wanted to talk to me later.

**#TGC#**

"So what do y'all have next?" Jasper asked us, he probably knew already what Rose was doing but asked it to hear it from Alice and me. During our lunch I learned that the parents of Rose and Jasper were divorced and that Jasper grew up with his farther on a farm in Texas and rose moved away with her mother to live in Seattle, so that explains the differences in accent. But even though they lived so far away they still saw each other often and shared the same passion for dance, in the summers when they stayed at the farm with their dad they began taking Ballroom dance lessons when Jasper was 12 and Rose was 11 years. I also learned that jasper was an all around good guy and that Rose was also nice but she had a bitch-y side but jasper said that she only shows that side when she feels threatened, so if we don't threaten her we're in the good.

"I have Ballet next" Alice said looking at him. "And I have Hip Hop fast" I said. "What do you guys have" Alice asked with an eager undertone. _Probably hopes jasper has also Ballet._

"Ballet" he said nonchalantly but his face said it all, he was very happy he had the same Workshop with Alice. "I have the facial expressions workshop" she said with a sour face. I had to laugh at that. "Ha! Madame Dubois is probably happy with that!"I said, still laughing. Rose gave me a shove, I looked at her face and saw that she was smiling so I didn't really feel that bad about making fun about her. Both Jasper and Alice were also laughing, we had told them the story of what happened at the Ballet Workshop. "What, you know it's true" I said teasingly. She laughed at that.

"well I see you later Rose, and Bella I see you in our room afterwards, okay?" Alice asked.

"Yes, of course. Jasper and Alice have fun and Rose , smile!" I said turning my back towards them and walking to the hip hop classroom.

**#TGC#**

**So that was the meeting with Jasper and Rose, what did you think?**


	8. Rest Of The Week

**Hi!**

**Disclaimer: the characters belong to S. Meyer!**

**So there is a little time jump to the end of the week where the candidates get to hear if they are through or not. **

**#TGC#**

The week flew by. My hip hop fast workshop, that I had after the First lunch with Rose and Jazz, as he asked us to call him, was really fun and Phil Dwyer is an excellent coach. I must admit with great reluctance that my mom is right, he is kinda cute, for a guy who is in his mid-thirties. My teacher I my facial expressions work shop said to me that my face looks dead and that I should smile more to make it so that it looks ´alive´ , in this terrible Russian accent.

I also had a workshop in which the coach said to think about certain stuff that was very personal. I thought about my dad and how much it actually hurts me that he disapproves of my dancing and I must say I had to pink some tears away, and when I looked around me I saw almost everyone crying or had a hard time of keeping their emotions in check. I looked to my left where Alice sat and I saw that she had a few tears falling out of her eyes and we gave each other a watery smile. All this sadness was intentional because in our dancing we need to put our emotions so we can tell the story of the dance better. I had also a Ballroom dance workshop with Jasper which was really nice because it was his style he could really help me with the dance moves.

Alice and jasper developed a relationship in the days that we were here. I´m really happy for them because I know that jasper had had it difficult with the divorce of his parents and that Alice also had something traumatic that happened in her life but she said that she wasn´t ready to share that with us.

Rose and I became also fast friends, we loved the same movies and kind of music, so when Alice and jasper were in their own world we had something to do.

This morning when we had breakfast all the choreographers and the coaches turned up and told us that the dancers who survived the next solo´s were going to Cuba, so for me that was an enormous stimulation to give my best.

At the moment we were all scattered around the hall warming up because in about five minutes we all had to do a solo in front of the judges to show what we have learnt this week. I was very nervous, but I have more faith in the outcome because I learnt a lot and I think I can show them that.

I saw Jasper walk towards the doors that led to the stage where we all had to perform for the judges and gave him a thumbs-up. He smiled back at me and nodded in thanks. After him went rose and Alice. Just a few more dancers and then it would be my turn.

I was thinking about next week, it had two possible ways it could go. One, I would go back to my mom and go on with my life. Or, two, I go to Cuba and learn even more plus maybe my dad will change his opinion about dancing.

"Swan, You´re up!" a guy dressed in black shouted across the room. I could feel the cameras on me as I walked to the door that led to the stage. I tried to relax my muscles and give a friendly smile to the camera that was right next to the door. The whole week I had tried to ignore the cameras but it was hard. I opened the door and I walked to the middle of the stage, the whole scene gave me a flashback to last week where I stood in almost the same position only now there was no crowd.

Then the music started.

**#TGC#**

**Cliff! I know sorry, but my alarm is set on 8 am and I'm super tired now.**

**Please leave me a review!**


	9. the results

**Hi there**

**here's another chapter!**

**Disclaimer: all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**#TGC#**

I tried to look as if I was having fun but in reality I was super nervous and hoped it didn't show on my face. when the music started is relaxed me for a little bit. Now I am standing in the great hall where the list of the contestants who are going to Cuba is going to hang. I can see that Rose, Jazz and Alice are also nervous but I have no doubt in my mind that they are going to make it to Cuba and the live shows probably too.

The room that was just a second ago filled with chatter, fell silent. I looked around me to see what the source of the reduction of the chatter was. I saw Garret walking in the room with the list of the people who were going to Cuba and who were going home. Of course immediately when Garret thing the list on the wall everyone walked super fast to that wall, in hopes they were on it.

Rose, Jazz, Alice and I exchanged a look. "We all know that we are amazing dancers" Jasper said. We all nodded. Even though we all felt uneasy at the thought that one of us or maybe more wouldn't make it. "So who is on that list should be proud of themselves and who is not shouldn't give up, okay" he asked trying to reassure us. "Okay" we all echoed.

We walked over to the wall together and waited for a few minutes so that we could look at the list.

I wanted to know so badly so I walked closer to the wall as first. "Do you all want to look for you selves or can I say it?" I asked them. "You can say it" Rose answered. "Yeah we don't mind" Jasper said. "But please hurry up!" Alice said, getting impatient.

I screened the list to see if we were on it.

First the B from Brandon. _Brandon, Alice._ Good Alice is a great dancer, I'm so happy for her. The H for Hale comes up next. _Hale, Rosalie. Huh where is jasper's name?_ Okay now first S from Swan. Swan, Isabella. Oh, thank god I'm through to the next round. I searched for jasper's name not wanting to say he didn't make it and hoping there was a possibility that they had different last names. _Whitlock, Jasper._ Well that's one Jasper, I sure hope it's the same guy that is standing behind me.

"Uhm Rose, Jazz do have the same last name?" I asked them hoping to be wrong.

"No my name's Hale and Jasper's last name is Whitlock." Rosalie answered me with confusion in he eyes.

"Oh thank god" I sighed

"Well come on Bella, don't be mean tell us!" Alice said or should I say shouted.

"Yes, we're all going through to the next round!" I shouted back.

"Woohoo!" Jasper said.

We were all laughing so happy were we.

"Group hug" Alice said with her arms wide open.

We all gave each other a hug and stood still for a moment with our heads together. "You know what this means right?" Rose asked us. "We are going to the best city to learn how to dance Latin, Cuba!" she answered before any of us could.

"And we are going to meet cute English guys there!" Alice said with a big smile.

"Hey what about me?"jasper asked with a pout on his face

"Ahh you know you're it for me jazzy" Alice crooned and they started to make out.

Rose and I casted a look at each other and I said to her "Well the more for us!" and we both started giggling.

**#TGC#**

**Only a few left before we meet the English boy, Edward.**

**Hope you liked it, leave me some love!**


	10. Arrival Cuba

**Hi!**

**Thank you so much for all the story reviews and alerts!**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**#TGC#**

We were sitting in the bus that is taking us from the airport, in Havana, to the hotel, also in Havana, in which we will be staying in for the two weeks we'll be staying here. Rose is sitting next to me with her eyes closed and listening to her IPod. Alice and Jasper are behind us and they are just talking about everything and noting, from what I can hear of their conversation. I am looking out the window, looking at everything I can see. It is wonderful here. Everywhere you look you can see old cars, like from the fifties, and palm trees. Some people are wearing long trousers and blouses, I don't know how they do it. I'm just sitting and looking around me and I'm all ready sweating buckets!

The bus came to a halt in front of a big white stone building. "This is where you will be staying at" the guide, who came with us, said. "In the upper floors you can find the sleeping rooms for the dancers and at ground level are the dance studios where you are going to learn how to dance Latin like the Cubans do." The guide said with a smile. "If you all go outside and take your bags from the storages in the bus. "

Rose gave me a shove "Come on the sooner we can get our bags the sooner we can put the bags in our room and meet the English contestants." She said. I nodded. I looked behind me to see that Alice and jasper were also gathering their belongings and getting up the pack their bags.

Back In New York we all ready heard with whom we were going to share a room. Rose and I are in the same room and Alice is on the same floor but with someone called Lauren. Jasper in on the floor above us and is roomed with someone called Tyler.

Rose and I got our bags as one the firsts so we hurried up. Got our key from the reception, and got in the elevator in record time. We opened our door and looked in the room. There were two one person beds and a table with a TV on it, with two chairs in a corner and a small table in front of the chairs, a closet and door that I think will lead us to a Bathroom. All the walls were painted in a beige looking color, and the furniture was light wood with fabric in the same color as the walls but then with a light pink flowers all over it. _Curious to see what the boy rooms look like._

"I call the bed closest by the window" Rose said and threw her bags on it. Okay so then I have the bed closest to the bathroom. Rose walked past me into the bathroom. "Ooh check this out, we have a bubble bath!" Rose shouted to me. I ran into the bathroom to find out if she was kidding or not. Let me tell you, she was not. The bathroom was G-O-R-geous, we had a shower, a bubble bath, two sinks and a very large mirror. "Wow" I breathed. "I know" said Rose.

"I think I'm going to take a quick shower before we head out, if that is all right" I asked her. "Yeah, of course and I want to take a shower too, after you." She answered me.

#TGC#

Rose and I were just putting on some mascara when we heard a loud knocking on the door. "I get it" I said. "I walked over to the door and opened it to see a very frustrated looking Alice.

"Hey Alice what's up?" I asked her. "You wouldn't believe this girl I'm roomed with! She is such a Bitch!"Alice all but screamed. "Wow wow calm down ,Alice" I said to her "What did she do to make you so angry?" I asked her. I knew her now for about a week and I have never seen her act this way.

"Well she wasn't there when I first came into the room, so I picked the bed closest to the window. And then miss-i-am-so-perfect-you-need-to-bow-for-me-and-kiss-the-ground-i-walk-on came in and demanded the bed by the window. I didn't want to start a fight, a minute afer we met, so I got my stuff from the bed and dumped it on the other one. Then I put my clothes in one of the closets and she demands that closet. I said to her that this closet was nearest to my bed so that it was much more efficient for me to take it, she said that I was stupid and that I deliberately took all the spaces she wanted. I told her that wasn't the truth and she stared losing it so I packed my stuff from _my_ closet and put it in the other one. And then she had the guts to ask me if I could put her clothes in her closet because she had a date and didn't had the time to do that. Uuhg!" Alice fumed. "Oh Alice maybe she will warm up to you and if not you can always sleep here."I said, giving her a hug.

When I released her there was another loud knocking on the door.

_Who will that be?_

**#TGC#**

**I hope you liked it!**

**The hotel/dance studios/rooms are a piece of my imagination.**

**See you at the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey!**

**In this chapter we will find out who's knocking on the door. **

**Disclaimer: all the characters belong to a Miss Meyer!**

**#TGC#**

I opened the door, and jasper stormed in. "Hey jasper" I said curious why he is here. "Hey Jazz and Alice" Rose said when she came out of the bathroom. "Hey Jazzy" Alice said "What's the matter?" she asked him. "Hello guys" he said. "I just met Tyler in our room and he seemed pretty nice. We talked for a little while and then I decided I wanted to take a shower. When I walked back into the room, after my shower, there was this blond chick all over him, and I didn't want to disturb them so I thought I go over to the room Alice was staying in but no one answered the door , so I came over here" he said scratching his neck.

"Okay, shall we head out to the cafeteria?" Alice asked us.

"You guys go ahead I need to make a call to my mom" I cringed

"Okay, see you downstairs then" Alice said to me while Rose and Jasper just nodded.

**#TGC#**

"Hi mom" I sighed.

"Hello baby, how is Cuba, did you have a lot of turbulence on the plain did you remember not to eat the peanuts? you know they are not good for you. How are Alice, Rose and Jasper? Do you have a nice room, have you seen Phil or any other cute guys?" mom asked.

"Jeesh mom, take a breath. And Cuba is lovely a bit too warm but I like it here. No we did not have a lot of turbulence on the plane and that with the peanuts happened only one time! Alice, rose and Jazz are all fine and waiting for me in the cafeteria. Yeas we have a nice room, the Bathroom is fabulous. And no I have not yet seen any cute guys." I answered her

"aha you said yet!" mom screeched.

"yeah so?"I asked but why I said it I knew it was a mistake.

_Half an hour later_

"Okay yes mom, I got it, I need to buy sexy lingerie."I sighed

"Good girl!"she said her voice full of pride.

"Okay mom I really have to go now."

"Yes, okay sweetheart, goodbye"

I picked up my purse and put my phone in it. I grabbed my jacket and the hotel room key and made my way over to the door. I locked the door and walked to the elevators. I saw that it was on the top floor and I didn't want to wait that long so I walked over to the stairs.

I walked as quick as I could while looking intently at my feet so I didn't fall. I made it downstairs without broken bones so that was good. I opened the exit door and walked in to the great hall, still looking at my feet.

I walked into something hard and started falling backwards. I closed my eyes and waited for the moment my but hit the floor. Nut is didn't come instead I felt to strong arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of the person who caught me.

**#TGC#**

**I hope I like it!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello!

Here is chapter 12!

Disclaimer: all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!

#TGC#

"You ain't smooth are ya?" Jasper asked me with amusement shining in his eyes while he straitened, pulling me with him

"Ha ha jasper, sense my sarcasm?" I asked. Jasper just laughed.

"Rose, Alice and I were wondering what took you so long so I volunteered to look for you and before I know it you bump into me" he said still chuckling.

"Yeah I know, that conversation with my mom took longer than I expected."

"Well we waited for you to start eating so hurry up, because I'm so hungry I could eat a whole dear If I wanted to."

#TGC#

We finished eating half an hour later and we decided to go check out the schedule for tomorrow, because we arrived at noon we had the day off. In the reception area stood a white screen which showed every few minutes a new slide in which the contestants were named and in which group they were placed for tomorrow. We were all looking intently at the screen to see if we were together in the same group.

"Alice I see your name" Jasper said.

"And I see yours" she said back to him

"Well that means we are in the same group" Jasper said and they gave each other a quick kiss.

"Hey Bella, I see our names" Rose said pointing at the new slide that showed.

"Oh Thank god I'm with you, at least I know someone then" I smiled at her. I looked over at the rest of the names and didn't recognize any of them.

"Well I say we go out into the city and celebrate with a few drinks, what do you say?" Rose asked us.

" Yeah sure" Jasper said. "I love to, I have this really nice dress I want to wear" Alice answered. Then they all looked at me" well sure, I guess I can come with you" I said slowly. I didn't really want to go but if it made them happy, why not?

#TGC#

Jasper and Alice were already finished with getting ready and Rose was putting up some eye shadow and mascara when I finally picked out my clothes to wear tonight. I hadn't really thought about going out so most of my clothes were pretty casual but with Alice's help I found something I could wear.

I put on a white skinny jeans and a midnight blue top. I had some accessories from Alice, a long necklace from small wooden balls and two dark brown leather bracelets.

When I put on some light make and when rose finished getting ready we left the hotel and walked into the city for a fun night out.

**#TGC#**

**I know it is not so long but is still hope you like it.**

**Bella's outfit is on my profile.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! **

**Hope you like this chapter, see you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to S. Meyer! **

**#TGC#**

" Bella stop yawning!" Rose chastised me. but I just couldn't help it, we came back to the hotel at 2 am and we had to wake up again at 6 am to eat breakfast before we started training.

"I'm sorry Rose" my voice cracked, I was still so tired. I looked around me and saw that a lot of people were also yawning or had half closed eyes, so I guess we weren't the only ones that went out last night.

At the moment we were stretching on the ground of one of the dance studios. The room was very large with high ceilings, the whole room was crème white; the walls, ceiling and floor even though the floor was a shade darker. Three walls were covered in large windows that were open, because even though it was only half past 7 in the morning it was all ready starting to get warm.

An older woman came into the room then, she looked as if she were around the sixty, and a man, who looked as if he was thirty-something. They looked at all of us and then the man introduced them.

" Hello, I'm Javier and this is my mother Rita and welcome to our dance studios and hotel. My mother doesn't speak English so she will speak with gestures, if you don't understand her please come and get me." the man, Javier said in deficient English. He clapped his hands and the band in the far corner started with their music, it were only drums that were played by three man but it gave a very good rhythm.

The woman, Rita, began pointing at all the people while talking to her son clearly giving him an order. Javier then looked at all of us and said with a raised voice, while the man were still playing on the drums, " Here on Cuba we dress different, when we dance than you do at home." _Okay so.._ " So I want the guys to pull of their shirts and roll up their pants as high as they can go." _Shit what do the girls have to do then?_ " all the girls will do the same with their pants, and if they have a sports bra underneath their shirts they pull their shirts of and otherwise pull you shirt up and fasten them by putting the fabric in your bra." He finished. _What the fuck? _I looked at Rose who was looking at Javier with her mouth hanging open. I couldn't help but letting a nervous giggle out. I looked around me to see everyone doing the stuff he said. So I got up from my sitting position and started to do the same.

When I looked at Rose I saw her doing the same. I know I had a sports bra underneath my shirt but I was doubting if I should pull my shirt off or leave it on.

"Rose are you pulling you shirt off" I asked her softly, looking around to see if girls were standing in their sports bra. Only a few were, so that only fueled my doubt.

" Yeah, why not, I mean I think it will be nicer than having to push your shirt in your bra" she answered me, while pulling her shirt off. She had a point there so I did it also.

So there I was in a dark blue sports bra and a black pants that now looked as if it was a hot pants. Rose and I started chatting about last night and how jasper and Alice were really becoming a steady couple. Then Javier came by and said in faulty English " You are paired with this man" he said to Rose and a guy came to stood before her and introduced himself as Jacob. " And you are paired with this man" he said to me. I looked at the man standing in front of me and gasped.

**#TGC#**

**I know a cliff, sorry!**

**The more reviews I get the sooner I update!**


	14. Dancing With

**Hi!**

**I hope I didn't let you waiting for too long, but here it is!**

**Disclaimer: all the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

**#TGC#**

_Jeesh couldn't the guy take a step back? _He was practically standing on my toes! He almost scared me to dead seeing him standing so close to me.

"Hi, I'm Mike" said the guy in front of me. I looked him over. He was only a head taller than me, so quit short for guys, and he had this boy-next-door-look going on, the shaggy blonde hairdo, the blue eyes and the cute smile.

"Hi, I'm Bella" I answered him with a smile, wanting to be nice to him especially if he was going to be my dance partner for the day, and maybe even longer.

"Hi Bella, so are you exited for today?" he asked with a large smile on his face. I took a small step back just to put more space between us.

"Yes I'm looking forward to it." I smiled at him_. I was all smiles today._

"I do two now because I have this beautiful dance partner" he said looking hopeful. I didn't know how to answer to that and I could feel the blood running to my cheeks so I looked down trying to hide my blush. Yeah no smiles anymore for you mister. Don't go flirting with a girl

"Come on everyone, you have met your partner now get ready to dance!" Javier said and clapped a few times in his hands to set the rhythm of the music the guys behind the drums had to play.

**#TGC#**

"Phffoo, that was a hard piece to learn wasn't it? Mike asked. We had been learning the dance for the past two ours but because both mike and I were educated in ballet we weren't really good at swinging our hips and letting the music lead us. So we took a bit longer than the rest but we still made it. But now we were almost at the end of the dance and there was a lift in it. Which isn't all that bad, but let me tell you, mike had the arm muscles of a baby. Javier was helping us all the time, first with getting in the swing and now with the lift. I wasn't used to this, this being that my partner wasn't learning fast enough. He tried so hard to learn the lift but each time I jumped in the air for him to catch me I didn't trust him, because when I first tried he let me fall to the ground, and now all I can think about is _he's gonna let me fall, he's gonna let me fall, he's gonna let me fall. _Not only that but I thought it was pretty awkward standing so close to him -bodies touching- while being half naked. So that made me feel uncomfortable and that also didn't help our dancing. _I hope we can finish this dance and perform it in front of the judges like it should, but at the moment I have m doubts. _

I saw mike still looking at me hopefully, trying to see if I agree with him.

"Yeah I know, but that only means we have to practice harder" I answered him. He sighed, I know he wanted a different answer but I just couldn't give one to him. So with Javier help we started again with practicing the lift. And testing my frustration limits.

**#TGC#**

"You did well, but we expected more from you Isabella" Aro said to us after we finished our dance, and stood in front of the judges.

"You may go now" he said to the paper that lay before him on the table and give us a impatient hand wave.

_Shit, it went even worser than it could go.___Mike and I practiced the whole afternoon and even when it was lunch time, but it still hadn't work out. Mike and I left the room and mike began apologizing but I cut him off

"Mike it wasn't your fault" I sighed I know I shouldn't be frustrated with him but I couldn't help it. I know that also because of my faults we failed. But it is always easier to give the other one the fault, isn't it? "See you tomorrow."

I left him standing in the hallway and made my way up to the room where Rose and I were staying in. I was too deep in thought about today, so I didn't notice the obstacle in my way until it was too late.

"Shit" I shouted falling to the floor, but just before I touched it I felt to strong arms wrap around me. only this time I got this weird tingling sensation in my arms and my eyes snapped up to see the guy that caught me. _At least I hope it's a guy otherwise the girl had done some serious workouts._ I lost my breath, as I saw the most green eyes I have ever seen.

**#TGC#**

**Yep, that's him. I know you all have been waiting for Edward to make an appearance so here he is.**

**Please leave me a review!**


	15. meeting edward

**Hi! Sorry for the long wait but I was busy with RL.**

**Here's the chapter that everyone's waiting for!**

**#TGC#**

"Hello there, everything all right?" the guy who caught me asked with a British accent.

"Urr yeah, thank you" I said to him still a bit shaking from my 'almost' fall.

The guy pulled me up. Only now I could take a better look at him, he was hot. Seriously, sizzling hot. He seemed to be 6.2 feet, he towered above me. I looked at the arms that caught me and saw that they were very developed. He had this weird colored hair a bit brown but also some red and with the lights from the building shining on it, it looked as if it had a copper tint. But the deal breaker were his eyes, I've never seen such green colored eyes before. He didn't let go of me immediately, but when he did he held out his hand to introduce himself to me.

"I'm Edward Cullen" he said to me with a crooked smile. I reached out to shake his hand and saw that my own hand was shaking, _still shaking from my 'almost' fall or was it him_?

"Hi I am Bella Swan" I answered him. I shook his hand. When I was about to let go of his hand his grip on m hand tightened as if he didn't wanted to let me go. So we kept on shaking and staring into each other's eyes. When I couldn't handle the intensity of his stare I looked away and pulled my hand back to my side. It felt as if he could see my darkest secrets and I didn't like that, it was private. I kept looking at me toes expecting him to say 'Bye' and leave but he didn't he asked me how my first day in Cuba was.

"It was nice" I said slowly thinking about Mike and how bad our dance went. I heard him laughing so I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"What?" I asked defensively and did my bitchy eye brow thing that I've learned by looking at Mrs. Kiviet.

"Nothing, it is just that my day was terrible, I had the worst dance partner in the whole universe, but I still give the people the same answer, as you did, when my friends asked about my day." He finished still smiling and amusement twinkling in his eyes.

He was right it was an automatic response from me so people wouldn't ask me more questions. I could feel my blush creeping up my cheeks at being busted.

"Yes ok, my day was awful" I reluctantly said to Edward, looking into his eyes.

"I knew it, it was written all over your face. tell me about him" he asked looking at me like he was really interested, I couldn't help him I told him everything about my day with mike, hoe everything was too hard for him and couldn't keep up to my thoughts at being a failure.

"You are not a failure Bella, from what you told me he was the failure not you." He said with a small smile.

"But enough about me, who was your dance partner." I asked him and he groaned.

"Ugh, it was this American girl" I shot him a look "Sorry, it was just that she had this shrill voice and she could dance to save her life. Her name was Jessica and her dance style is ballet, so I thought her stance would be perfect and all but it wasn't , it was very frustrating she also kept whining about how sexy my accent was and pushed her body really close to me so we could hardly dance and in front of the judges was a disaster I'm going to spare you." He finished with his hands in his hair and his arms resting on his legs, while we were talking we went to sit down on a nearby bench. _Well she is right about his accent. _Wasn't this also the girl in my first workshop with Mrs. Dubois? I thought she wasn't a ballet dancer?

"So what is your dance style?" I asked him, looking at his lean form and his strong arm muscles, he must do a lot of lifting. _Maybe ballroom?_

"I'm a Hip Hopper" he said looking at me "What is yours?" he asked me. Of course he is a hip hopper. Those arms muscles are so fit because he needs them to do all those fast steps and whatever. "I'm a ballet dancer" I grin at him. He looked a bit shocked.

"Really? I imagined you being a ballroom dancer, or something like that, with you height and all, I thought ballet dancers were all freakishly tall." He said.

Just the subject I seriously didn't want to discuss. I opened my mouth to tell him that length wasn't all that important if you just wanted it, when my phone rang.

**#TGC#**

**Tell me what you think!**

**If you're lucky maybe you get another chapter tonight ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi!**

**Just wanted to thank you all for reviewing and adding my story to your favourites and alerts lists!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**#TGC#**

"Sorry I really have to take this", I said to him with an apologetic look.

"That's okay."

I looked at the screen of my phone to look who it was and it was Rose.

"Hey Rose,"

"Hey Bella where are you, how was your day with mike? We are all looking for you because we're planning on eating out, are you coming with us we are leaving in 30 minutes." She said all in one breath

"Jeesh Rose you are starting to act like Alice" I laughed "and to answer your question I'm downstairs in the hallway speaking with a friend", I said casting a shy look at Edward who had a little smile on his face. I really wanted to stay here and talk some more with Edward but I also wanted to go with my friends to dinner.

"Ooh do tell, he's English right? I bet he's hot, is he hot? Ask him what his shoe size is!" She giggled

I had the urge to giggle along with her, feeling giddy and ready to tell her and Alice all about him.

"He is", I said shortly I'd tell her more about him later but not when he is sitting right next to me and looking at me with a curious look on his face, probably because he knows we are talking about him.

"What's his shoesi-"

"Rose" I cut her off "let me call you back okay?" I asked and didn't wait for an answer just ended the call.

I brushed my hair behind my face took a few deep breaths, trying to make my blush go away.

I turned at Edward who was looking at me full questions.

"Uh, that was a friend of mine she asked if I wanted to go out for dinner with her and my other friends. So.. " _okay this is awkward do I ask him to go with us or should I say nothing? Uhg this is what you get for only focusing on dancing. No social skills._

He looked at his watch and I saw his eyes widen.

"Shit, I'm so sorry I have to go I had an appointment that started 10 minutes ago"

I stood up the same time he did.

"Oh, okay" trying to not show my disappointment.

"Well I'm sure we'll see each other soon, Bella" he said smiling.

"I know, bye Edward" and before I would lose my courage I kissed his cheek

"See you soon, Bella" he said and started walking backwards with a big smile on his face.

**#TGC#**

**Leave me some love!**


End file.
